The Remedy
by bluemaniac
Summary: Apapun akan Hinata lakukan untuk menyelamatkan rumah sakit milik keluarganya dari sengketa, termasuk berurusan dengan direktur tampan tapi menyebalkan yang punya segudang sifat buruk. "Cause if you got the poison, I've got the remedy!" Warning:slightOOC
1. Chapter 1: The Conspiracy

**The Remedy**

_By: Bluemaniac_

_disclaimer: "Naruto" (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_Pukul 14.30, Hyuuga Hospital._

_._

_._

"DITUTUP?"

"Mengertilah, Hinata, kita tak punya pilihan..." Hiashi memijat kerutan di dahinya. Tentu saja ia sudah memperhitungkan akan seperti apa reaksi putrinya saat mendengar berita buruk yang baru saja dibawanya. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan jadi sehisteris ini.

Berita bahwa _Hyuuga Hospital_, rumah sakit kecil di pinggiran kota milik keluarganya, terancam tutup dan digusur.

"Tapi kenapa? Ke- kenapa harus rumah sakit ini? Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Hinata, masih tak mau menerima.

"Tanah kita… dibeli oleh sebuah perusahaan besar, kurasa mereka butuh lokasi strategis untuk gedung baru perusahaan mereka."

"Dibeli? Ayah menjualnya?"

Tidak biasa bagi seorang Hiashi untuk gelagapan, tapi untuk yang satu ini dia benar benar tak bisa menjawab. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan lagi kepada putrinya, Hiashi mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna kuning dari laci meja. Ia meletakkannya di hadapan Hinata.

"Saham…" Hiashi memalingkan wajah dari Hinata, tak berani melihat ekspresi putrinya. "Saham kitalah yang jatuh ketangan mereka-…"

"Ayah, _Hyuuga Hospital_ sudah berdiri lebih lama daripada saat perusahaan itu mendirikan cabangnya di kota. Mereka tak punya hak merenggutnya dari ku, dari kita!" potong Hinata, menolak melihat isi map yang ditunjukkan ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu, dan percayalah, kepercayaan diri ayah akan kepemilikan rumah sakit kita ini sama teguhnya seperti dirimu dua hari yang lalu, sebelum ayah menyadari resiko yang harus kita tanggung jika mereka memutuskan mengambil tanah ini secara paksa. Kita beruntung, nak. Mereka hanya menginginkan negosiasi. Kesepakatan. Bukan perampasan."

"Apapun sebutannya, mereka tetap akan menghancurkan rumah sakit ini, 'kan?"

"Kemungkinan besar, yeah, akan dihancurkan…" Hinata menarik nafas kaget saat mendengar konfirmasi ayahnya, tapi Hiashi langsung melanjutkan, "Jika! Jika mereka hanya menginginkan lahannya. Tapi lain halnya jika mereka berniat meneruskan layanan masyarakat, yang tentu saja atas nama perusahaan mereka, untuk mengurus dan melanjutkan perawatan para pasien. Kurasa itu bisa jadi modus untuk mempromosikan jasa, sekaligus menarik simpati para sponsor jika mereka menginginkannya."

"Dan apa yang membuat ayah yakin mereka tidak menginkan lahannya?"

Hiashi menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu menjawab dengan frustasi, "Tidak… Kurasa tidak ada…" Lalu dengan satu hempasan, ia jatuh terduduk di kursi putar beludru nya. "Satu satunya yang berharga untuk sebuah perusahaan besar seperti mereka hanyalah lahan… Karena lokasi rumah sakit ini yang strategis."

Melihat tanggapan pasrah ayahnya, Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. Dorongan kuat untuk berteriak ditekannya dalam dalam. Jangan sampai membuat keributan dan mengganggu kinerja para dokter diluar ruang kerja ayahnya. Sudah cukup masalah yang harus di hadapinya. Akhirnya ia melampiaskannya dengan meraih map kuning yang ada di atas meja, mencengkramnya kuat, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi dengan membawa berkas itu?" Hiashi mau tak mau bangkit dari kursi panasnya karena terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata, dan ia berhasil menahan langkah gadis itu sejenak hanya untuk mendengar jawaban singkat.

"Kita butuh pembatalan sengketa tanah ini. Sesegera mugkin." Jawab Hinata tanpa berbalik, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

_Pukul 17.15, Kantor Cabang Uchiha Coorporation_

_._

_._

"Uchiha –san, telepon dari ayah anda di _line_ empat."

Suara Karin, sekretaris perusahaan, yang terdengar dari seberang pesawat telepon membuat Sasuke menggeram. Ia lelah, sangat lelah, dan tak butuh ceramah lain dari pak tua cerewet yang mau tak mau harus dia akui sebagai ayahnya.

"Apa aku sudah mengingatkanmu kalau aku sedang sibuk?" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf Pak, tapi ayah anda bersikeras bahwa anda tidak cukup sibuk untuk bisa mengabaikan panggilannya."

_'Dan tentu saja ia benar'_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menyesal telah menyelesaikan sejumlah dokumen yang ada dihadapannya. Sangat kebetulan, semuanya sudah selesai diperiksa dan ditanda tangani, saat ayahnya menelepon. Yang artinya pekerjaan utamanya pun sudah selesai.

"Uh, baiklah, sambungkan! Terima kasih banyak, Karin."

"Maaf tak bisa membantumu kali ini, Pak."

Suara dengung pelan di ujung gagang telepon berbunyi, menandakan hubungan telepon antara Sasuke dan Karin sudah terputus. Tapi sekarang, dangan satu satunya panggilan yang menunggunya ada di sebuah tombol putih yang menyala nyala di angka empat, Sasuke sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk menghindari ayahnya.

Dalam hati ia menerka nerka apa yang akan di katakan ayahnya, tapi, seperti ia tak tahu saja, ayahnya itu pasti akan selalu mengungkit topik yang sama membosankannya seperti biasa.

"Halo…" jawab Sasuke setelah menekan tombol yang berkedap kedip tadi ke orang di seberang telepon.

"Heh, anak bodoh, kau pikir sampai kapan kau akan menghindari telepon dari ku, hah?" suara kencang dari seberang sempat membuat Sasuke menjauhkan gagang telepon dari kupingnya untuk sejenak, saat sadar reaksinya terlalu berlebihan, ia kembali menempelkan telinganya.

"Maaf, Papa. Tapi aku memang sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, sambil memainkan pulpen di jarinya yang bebas.

"Oke, terserahlah, _workahollic!_ Tapi ingat, jaga kesehatanmu. Mama mu akan sangat marah padaku jika kau sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak bekerja."

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar pernyataan ayahnya, tapi langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud sepenuhnya setelah beberapa detik. Ia menyeringai jahil. Sasuke sadar betul, bahwa segalak galaknya seorang Fugaku Uchiha, tetap saja akan luluh dihadapan cinta sejatinya. Wanita selalu bisa memonopoli kelemahan para pria yang jatuh hati pada mereka dengan mudah. Itu yang dipelajarinya selama ini dari hubungan mesra ayah ibunya yang sudah bertahan lebih dari tiga puluh lima tahun.

"Aku mengerti, Pa. Sekarang, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku yakin kau tak akan mau repot repot meneleponku kalau bukan karena-…"

"Kapan aku bisa menimang cucuku, Sasuke?" suara diseberang berganti jadi suara bersemangat sekaligus keibuan seorang wanita. Sasuke kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Pasti ibunya merebut paksa gagang telepon dari ayahnya setelah menyadari bahwa Sasuke lah lawan bicara Fugaku.

"Apa kabar, Ma? Sehat sehat saja?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Tangannya melonggarkan dasi di lehernya. Merasa lebih rileks setelah mendengar suara ibunya.

"Yeah, yeah, aku baik. Sekarang katakan padaku, sudah ketemu calon yang tepat?" lanjut Mikoto lagi. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Pertanyaan ini sudah didengarnya puluhan kali.

"Pacar? Hn, aku sudah ada beberapa calon… Mungkin Mama tertar-…"

"Oh, simpan omong kosongmu itu nak. Aku mau mendengar nama! Sebutkan satu, dan aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini!" potong Mikoto dengan penuh harap.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke terkekeh. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyebutkan satu nama kalau semua wanita yang aku kencani selama ini tak pernah kau restui?"

"Maka dari itu, carilah wanita yang bisa ku restui! Kau tahu betul wanita seperti apa yang aku iginkan untuk diangkat sebagai menantu, kan? Atau, apa perlu aku saja yang mencarikannya untukmu? Perjodohan? Hah?"

"Dan membuat kehidupan pernikahanku jadi monoton dan penuh aturan seperti Madara Jii-san? Tidak, kurasa tidak perlu, Ma. Akan kucari sendiri."

"Hah? Apanya yang penuh aturan? Dia bahagia, tahu!"

"Dengan masa tua kaya raya seperti dia, tentu saja ia bahagia." Sasuke mendengus, "Tapi aku serius. Begitu aku menemukan orang yang tepat, akan langsung kubawa kerumah dan kuperkenalkan ke kalian. Aku janji."

Sasuke nyaris tersenyum ketika mendengar ibunya mendengus, "Huh, kau dan janji manismu… Aku mau cucu, Sasuke! Di usiaku yang sudah renta ini wajar kalau aku menginginkannya."

"Jangan mulai lagi, Ma. Kita berdua tahu kau belum setua itu." Sasuke mencegah pembicaraan ini mengalir melebihi batas yang bisa di tanggungnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak berhasil.

'dan satu lagi ceramah tidak penting.' Pikirnya. Sedangkan di seberang sana Ibunya sudah mulai mengoceh tentang keriput di wajahnya.

.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

.

"Dokter Hinata? Sudah lama menunggu?" seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata dari belakang, membuatnya berbalik.

"Oh, Kiba, tak perlu formalitas. Kita tidak sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Selama kau masih mengenakan jas putih itu, aku harus menyebutmu demikian." Kiba menyinggung jas dokter yang tak sempat di lepaskan Hinata ketika keluar dari rumah sakit. Jas putih itu terlalu banyak menarik perhatian para pengunjung café, tapi mengingat letak café ini yang tepat barada di seberang rumah sakit, banyak juga yang memakluminya. "Yah, tapi terserahlah… Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau mengajak _break_ jam segini?" tanya Kiba, mengambil posisi duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Hinata. Kiba sendiri masih memakai baju berwarna hijau muda, seragam dokter bedah.

Hinata mencengkram secangkir besar cappuccino panas di tangannya. Sudah dari tadi dia memikirkan hal ini, tapi tetap tak bisa mengurangi beban pikirannya. Ia benar benar harus menceritakannya pada seseorang. Dan pilihan teman curhat yang tepat jatuh ke pundak Kiba, dokter bedah yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Hinata. Lagi pula, mereka sudah berteman sejak masih menuntut ilmu di Fakultas Kedokteran. Jadi sudah tidak canggung lagi untuk menceritakan berbagai keluhan yang dirasakannya.

"Sudah dengar berita dari Ayah?" tanya Hinata langsung.

Setelah memesan orange juice pada pelayan café, Kiba menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata dengan anggukan pelan. "Masalah sengketa itu? Yeah, Dokter Hiashi tidak terlalu baik dalam menyimpan rahasia, kau tahu…"

Mendengar itu, Hinata jadi tertekan, "Maksudmu? Semua orang sudah tahu? Bahkan para pasien?"

"Hey, hey, belum sampai seekstream itu. Para dokter tahu benar apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh disampaikan kepada pasien. Bisa bisa ada kematian massal di sana kalau mereka sampai tahu masalah ini. Mati cemas." Canda Kiba, tidak memberikan pengaruh lebih baik terhadap Hinata.

Kiba meringis. Menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang semakin sedih. Ia mengerti betul arti rumah sakit itu bagi Hinata. Bahkan ia sudah merasa sama terikatnya dengan rumah sakit itu seperti Hinata. Nyaris separuh hidupnya ia habiskan bersama. Mengingat persahabatannya dengan Hinata, dan pekerjaannya di bidang medis, membuatnya nyaris menganggap Hyuuga Hospital sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

Hinata, yang merupakan anak dari pemilik Hyuuga Hospital, tentu saja sudah lebih lama menghabiskan masa hidupnya disana. Hampir seluruh kenangan masa kecilnya dihabiskan dirumah sakit. Dikarenakan ibu Hinata yang memang memiliki fisik lemah, dan harus setiap hari mendapatkan perawatan disana. Sebagai anak tertua, Hinata lah yang merawat ibunya setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Dan mungkin karena terbiasa menangani pasien juga lah yang mendorong Hinata menjadi dokter, dan bertekad meneruskan rumah sakit yang saat ini dikelola ayahnya.

"Hanabi sudah tahu?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tak mau mengganggu konsentrasinya, sebentar lagi ujian akhir, dia pasti sangat sibuk."

Hanabi adalah adik perempuan Hinata, yang terpaut lima tahun. Anak yang tegas dan sangat disiplin. Ayahnya yang mengajari hal itu. Dan ketegasan ayahnya juga menurun ke Hinata, hanya tak terlalu banyak. Hingga Hinata cenderung lebih lembut dari pada ayah dan adiknya.

Kiba ingat betul, karena melahirkan Hanabi lah jiwa ibu Hinata tak bisa diselamatkan. Tentu saja tak ada yang menyalahkan anak itu. Tapi Hanabi yang mendengar cerita itu jadi terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sampai sengaja memaksa dirinya berjuang lebih keras agar tak mengecewakan keluarganya. Pengaruh yang positif memang, tapi tak baik untuk seorang remaja tanggung sepertinyanya untuk menjadi terlalu serius.

Sebuah map kuning di atas meja menarik perhatian Kiba. Ia meraihnya dan membuka buka isinya. Sebuah nama perusahaan yang tercantum di kop surat perjanjian itu terasa familier.

"Ah! Perusahaan ini! Aku tahu tempatnya!" seru Kiba spontan.

Hinata mendelik, "Benarkah?"

Kiba mengangguk pasti, "Perusahaan yang besar memang, dan kudengar baru saja mengganti direktur kantor cabangnya. Kantornya di dekat _mall_, yang ada di kota."

Mendengar itu, adrenalin Hinata terpacu seketika. Ia sudah terlalu putus asa untuk berpikir jernih, tapi apa saja saran yang menurutnya 'lumayan' masuk akal akan langsung diterimanya saat ini juga.

Tiba tiba ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan menarik baju hijau Kiba untuk ikut bangkit dari kursi.

"Bawa aku kesana sekarang juga!"

.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

.

"Dengan banyaknya keriput yang bisa kuhitung di wajahku, sudah seharusnya aku cemas dengan ketuaan usiaku, Nak." Lanjut Mikoto. Ceramahnya sudah memakan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit sekarang, dan topiknya hanya seputar ketuaan usianya.

"Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun keriput kulit mu nanti, kau tetap wanita tercantik dalam hidupku. Jangan cemas." Bujuk Sasuke lembut, bersyukur karena akhirnya ia bisa mengakhiri cerama 'masa-tua' ibunya. Ucapannya menghasilkan helaan nafas dari Mikoto. "Sekarang, beritahu aku bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah liburanmu di Hawaii menyenangkan?"

Lagi lagi, Mikoto mendengus, "Kau sangat pandai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sayang. Tapi, yeah, tentu saja aku sangat meniatinya, aku sangat ingin menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi disini. Aku dan Fugaku menemukan ritual aneh yang katanya bisa melanggengkan hubungan! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa romantisnya itu?"

"Kalian sudah menikah selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun sekarang. Dan masih tetap mesra. Aku tak melihat dimana pentingnya ritual itu…"

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa komentarnya yang barusan itu berhasil membuat pipi ibunya memerah. "Ah, bisa saja kau! Selain itu, kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Sayang, pemandangan dan suasana ini… Oh, kau _harus_ membawa pasanganmu kesini suatu hari nanti!"

Sasuke menyeringai, dan memutuskan untuk menggoda ibunya sedikit. "Ya, aku yakin pemandangan disana sangat menarik, apa lagi dengan banyaknya wanita seksi berbikini-,"

"SASUKE! Jaga bicaramu!" seru Mikoto, kaget atas pola pikir anaknya.

Seringaian Sasuke makin lebar, "Papa lah yang harus kau jaga, Ma. Jangan sampai ia berpaling…" Sasuke tertawa kecil lagi saat mendengar samar ibunya bertanya pada ayahnya apakah ia memang sedang memperhatikan gadis gadis berbikini yang berseliweran. Dan akhirnya terdengar ringisan sakit ayahnya karena, sepertinya, sedang dijewer ibunya.

Lalu suara diseberang telepon berganti, "Heh, anak bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan pada ibumu?" geram Fugaku.

"Tidak ada, hanya beberapa nasihat seorang anak…" Sasuke terkekeh lagi.

"Akan kubalas saat kita bertemu nanti! Kau anak kurang ajar!"

"Ya, Papa, aku juga sangat menyayangimu." Sasuke sengaja menjawab dengan suara lembut, karena ia tahu pasti ancaman ayahnya itu hanyalah ungkapan sayang ayahnya. Yaah, semacam itu. "Sudah ya, aku harus bertemu klien lagi sore ini-…"

"Tunggu-tunggu! Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu. Untuk itulah aku menelepon mu." Cegah Fugaku, membuat Sasuke menyadari hal itu juga.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Fugaku berubah jadi serius. "Kau tahu perusahaan yang baru berdiri di Tokyo tiga bulan lalu itu?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, setelah ingat ia menjawab, "Ya, kenapa?"

"Mereka mulai mendirikan cabang perusahaan mereka dan mulai berkembang pesat."

"Aku tak melihat dimana masalahnya, Pa."

"Dan cabang perusahaan mereka itu akan di dirikan di semua kota yang sudah kita duduki!"

Mendengar itu Sasuke terdiam. "Maksud Papa?"

"Mereka juga penawar saham yang sama dengan perusahaan kita. Bisa bisa klien kita diserap oleh mereka. Kau tahu benar 'kan apa dampaknya?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau harus waspada, dan amati terus perkembangan perusahaan mereka. Kalau perlu intai semua perjanjian dan kesepakatan yang mereka buat."

"Kurasa tak perlu seketat itu, Pa,"

"Itu Penting, Nak! Kecuali kau punya ide lain yang lebih baik untuk bisa mempertahankan klien kita agar tak lepas dari perusahaan, dan malah menjual saham saham mereka ke perusahaan baru sialan itu,"

Sasuke terdiam, menggumam selagi berpikir. Cara? Seperti apa? Sesuatu yang bisa mempertahankan klien, dan kalau bisa, malah menambah?

Sasuke berpikir semakin keras, tapi seketika itu juga konsentrasinya terpecah saat mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya terbanting terbuka dengan kasar. Otomatis ia memalingkan wajah kearah pintu masuk untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani menginterupsi perbincangan penting antara dia dan ayahnya.

Dan disanalah gadis itu berdiri.

.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

.

"Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya, bingung akan kesunyian yang tiba tiba. Tapi tak mendapat respon.

Ekspresi serius dan kesal yang tadi terpasang diwajah Sasuke karena konsentrasinya buyar, seketika mengendur. Ia mengamati gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai keujung kaki. Mereguk segala keindahan yang dapat disaksikannya.

"Uh, Sasuke? Kau masih disana?" pertanyaan Fugaku terabaikan. Lagi.

Rambut hitam indigo tergerai indah di balik punggungnya, dengan poni rata membingkai wajah yang putih dan agak merona karena panas. Mata lavender dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu memancarkan emosi kemarahan yang membuat Sasuke ikut merasa terbakar. Hidung mancung, dengan garis tulang wajah yang menawan. Bibir merah kecil yang terlihat menggairahkan untuk dilumat. Leher jenjang putih. Serta tubuh indah dengan segala lekukan yang berada di tempat yang tepat, terbalut jas putih panjang yang tampak berantakan. Seandainya saja Sasuke tak menyadari benda putih yang tertiup ke belakang gadis itu adalah jas lab putih dokter, dan bukanlah sayap burung merpati, ia rela bersumpah bahwa ia sedang melihat malaikat.

Sasuke sadar bahwa tatapan mata yang diberikannya ke gadis itu sangat tidak pantas, nyaris menelanjangi, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menutupi kekagumannya. Ia terlalu terpesona, tanpa sadar, ia meletakkan ganggang telepon itu di atas meja, tanpa memutuskan saluran teleponnya, dan terpaku di kursinya.

Tiba tiba kegaduhan di belakang gadis itu menarik perhatian keduanya. Pintu ruang kerjanya kembali terbanting terbuka, dan masuklah sosok Karin dengan dua orang sekuriti yang langsung menggenggam kedua lengan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Bawa dia keluar, Sekuriti!" Perintah Karin pada kedua petugas, sedangkan pada Sasuke suaranya melembut, "Maaf atas keributan yang diperbuat gadis ini, Pak Uchiha. Saya sudah melarangnya masuk, tapi ia tidak mau mendengar. Ia bersikeras untuk menemui direktur." Keluh Karin, sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Melihat dua pria berseragam itu hendak membawa keluar 'sang malaikat', Sasuke dengan cepat mencegah.

"Tidak…" larang Sasuke. Mata onyxnya memandang tajam ke dalam mata lavender yang membalas tatapannya dengan berani, sebelum ia menambahkan, "Aku bisa menanganinya. Biarkan dia tetap disini. Keluarlah kalian."

Mendengar perintah tegas sang direktur, kedua sekuriti itu langsung melepaskan cengkraman mereka dari lengan gadis bersurai Indigo itu. Mereka melangkah keluar ruangan, mengikuti Karin yang keluar lebih dulu.

Akhirnya Sasuke tinggal berdua saja dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke berdehem, tidak untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, tapi untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Sasuke mencoba duduk santai dikursi empuknya. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa mengabaikan sosok indah dihadapannya. Karena takut konsentrasinya akan terpecah lagi, Sasuke memutuskan sudah saatnya mereka berbincang.

"Silahkan duduk, aku yakin kau punya sesuatu yang menarik dan sangat penting karena berani menerobos kantorku seperti itu…"

* * *

_**~T.B.C~**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Conflict

**The Remedy**

**.**

By: bluemaniac

.

.

.

Sunyi sejenak.

Sasuke bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya, jadi dengan senyum bisnis khas Uchiha yang terpasang di wajahnya, ia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Maaf-…?"

"Lepaskan sengketa rumah sakit Hyuuga Hospital yang telah kalian klaim. Lahan itu bukan hak kalian." Ulang gadis itu, lembut, tapi tegas.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Bukan, ia meminta gadis itu mengulang perkataanya bukan karena pendengarannya kurang jelas, tapi karena ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis itu dalam ucapannya.

Gadis itu maju hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan meja kerja Sasuke, membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat semakin jelas dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kecantikan wanita itu saat perlahan mendekati tatapan mata Sasuke yang sudah mengiba. Sasuke harus menahan keinginan menelan ludah karena gugup.

Gugup? Oleh gadis belia dihadapannya? Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha gugup?

Seakan terhipnotis oleh sapuan lembut bulu mata lentik gadis itu, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar akan map kuning yang dibawanya kehadapan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hospital sudah berdiri lebih dari lima belas tahun, dan aku bekerja sebagai salah satu dokter disana sampai sekarang. Kami sudah membantu orang orang tak mampu dalam ekonomi untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis yang memadai. Dan saat ini, masyarakat kalangan menengah ke bawah sudah sangat menghargainya, bahkan cenderung bergantung pada kami, pada rumah sakit itu. Aku tak akan membiarkan sebuah permainan saham konyol yang kalian jadikan bisnis itu menghancurkannya. Jadi disini, saat ini juga, aku minta –tidak-, aku _memaksa_ kalian untuk melepas semua campur tangan dan hak kepemilikan yang kalian klaim. Karena kami _sama sekali tidak_ _berniat_ menjual lahan itu." Jelas gadis itu lagi, dengan beberapa penekanan.

Kini Sasuke baru paham apa yang dimaksudkan gadis itu.

'Ooh, satu lagi orang yang keberatan dengan permainan saham kami?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Begini, Nona Hyuuga-…"

"Hinata. Cukup Hinata." Tegas gadis itu.

"Baiklah, Nona Hinata," Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata lekat lekat, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan pelan mengitari meja, membuat Hinata melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak yang sopan. Setelah sampai di hadapan Hinata, Sasuke duduk menyandar di pinggir mejanya. Kini mereka sudah berhadap hadapan. "Kurasa kita perlu meluruskan beberapa hal disini. Karena penjelasannya lumayan panjang, kusarankan lebih baik kau duduk terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku tak akan lama disini. Aku hanya perlu surat kontrak asli yang ada pada kalian, merobeknya dalam arti pembatalan resmi, dan segera pergi dari sini. Aku tak mau menggangu waktu mu lebih lama." Tolak Hinata, mencoba untuk sopan, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Kurasa kau sudah memikirkan masalah ini dengan matang, eh?"

"Tidak. Rencana ini murni spontanitas. Ketika aku mengetahui fakta ini dari ayahku tadi siang."

Mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum geli, ia menyadari tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakannya, kata _'tidak'_ akan selalu mengawali ucapan gadis itu.

"Kau orang yang sangat keras kepala," Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, masih dengan seringai yang sama, ia menambahkan, "Sungguh tipe ku."

Mendengar itu, otomatis Hinata mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf?"

Pertanyaan Hinata hanya dijawab oleh seringaian lainnya. Paham bahwa dirinya sedang digoda, rona merah langsung merambat di pipinya. Campuran malu dan emosi membuat kemarahannya memuncak.

"Aku datang kesini membahas persoalan serius menyangkut nasib hidup dan mati orang banyak, dan kau hanya menanggapinya dengan tingkah serampangan seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu, Tuan Uchiha-…"

"Sasuke. Cukup Sasuke." Potong Sasuke dengan nada yang sama dengan yang dipakai Hinata saat memotong ucapannya tadi. Sasuke nyaris tergelak melihat reaksi Hinata yang meledak ledak seperti itu. Tapi masih mampu ditahannya karena tak mau lebih mengacaukan suasana. Tentu saja, hal itu tak meredakan kemarahan lawan bicaranya.

"Terserah apa nama panggilan mu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, sifatmu yang suka mengulur ngulur waktu itu sudah melenyapkan sedikit rasa hormatku padamu. Bahkan nyaris hilang sepenuhnya. Bukankah penting bagimu membangun imej yang baik di mata klien?" seru Hinata, murka.

"Oh, maaf, jadi sekarang kau klienku?" tanya Sasuke, berpura pura polos.

Hinata semakin jengkel dibuatnya, ingin rasanya ia membalik meja tempat Sasuke bersandar. Tapi dengan cepat Hinata tersadar. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia harusnya sudah terbiasa menghadapai pasien yang cerewet. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Sejak kapan ia tidak bisa menahan emosi dan malah jadi lepas kendali seperti ini?

"Tidak. Aku bukan klien, kalau kau sama sekali tak berniat membahas bisnis denganku." Jawab Hinata, mencoba tenang.

'nah, kan, keluar lagi kata _'tidak'_ itu,' canda Sasuke dalam hati. Gadis ini tak pernah habis mengejutkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengubah suasana hatinya yang penuh emosi tadi, jadi tenang kalem seperti ini?

"Aah, kurasa kau mengerti. Jadi, kalau kau mau, bisa kita langsung membicarakan pokok permasalahnnya kali ini?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan sikap tenang ala _businessman_ nya.

Hinata geram. Apa apaan ini? Bukannya dia yang dari tadi bersikeras untuk langsung ke pokok permasalahan dan tidak berputar putar seperti ini? Kenapa sekarang malah Sasuke yang berlagak pusing? Seakan Hinata yang mengulur ngulur waktu… Ooh, Sasuke Uchiha, kau sudah mengibarkan bendera perang!

"Caramu memutar balikkan fakta sangat manarik, Tuan Uchiha," Hinata sengaja tak mau memanggil nama yang diberikan pemuda itu tadi, tidak sudi, lebih tepatnya, "Tapi bukan strategi yang bagus untuk mencoba memancing kesabaranku seperti itu. Kita tahu betul, tak perlu ada pertikaian serius karena masalah seperti ini. Aku yakin masalah rumah sakit ini bukan masalah besar untuk mu, tapi asal kau tahu saja, masalah ini sama sekali bukan hal sepele bagi ku." tegas Hinata lirih. Menahan geraman yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

Senyum Sasuke lenyap dari wajahnya, tapi tetap saja matanya seakan masih tertawa. Ia benar benar telah mendapatkan hiburan yang menarik kali ini.

"Oke, oke… Bukan maksudku membuatmu emosi seperti itu. Kurasa terlalu banyak bekerja membuatku sedikit tertekan, kau tahu? Untuk itu, aku minta maaf, Nona Hinata," ujar Sasuke lembut, "Mari kita bahas persoalan ini selayaknya orang dewasa."

Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Hinata, Sasuke meraih map kuning yang tergeletak disampingnya. Perlahan ia membuka lembarannya satu demi satu. Lalu tersenyum, lagi lagi, dengan senyum bisnis khas Uchiha nya. Melihat itu, Hinata tiba tiba menegang.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam map ini?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya terdengar santai tapi serius.

"Aku pikir itu adalah semacam replika surat perjanjian atau semacamnya." Jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Sudah baca sisanya? Rinciannya?"

"Itu tidak terlalu penting."

"Tidak, justru itulah yang terpenting. Alasan kenapa ayah anda melakukan perjanjian ini, dan bahkan menerima tawaran kami. Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkannya?"

Hinata mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ironis memang, tapi ia melepaskan rumah sakit itu justru untuk menyelamatkan rumah sakit itu sendiri." Ujar Sasuke, menurunkan mapnya dan meletakkannya kembali disampingnya.

Masih bingung akan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Hinata berjalan mendekati meja tempat Sasuke bersandar. Tanpa sadar membuat jarak yang dijaganya supaya tetap jauh dari Sasuke, menjadi terlalu dekat. Sasuke sampai bisa mencium aroma manis bercampur antiseptik yang tercium di jubah putih Hinata.

Hinata meraih map kuning itu, dan mulai membuka buka halamannya. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan akan jarak posisi nya yang bisa dikata tidak 'aman' dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Disamping Hinata, Sasuke tengah mengamati wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Mengamati dengan takjub pesona yang terpancar dari wajah gadis itu. Menikmati segala perubahan emosi yang tercampur. Menerka rupa raut wajah dan ekspresi yang bisa timbul di sana. Dan menghafal segala detail yang membuatnya terpaku.

Mata itu. Lavender yang begitu lembut. Bagaimana bentuknya jika sedang memandang sayu? Memandang dengan pandangan memohon? Basah karena air mata? Berkabut karena terangsang? Menggoda. Pipi itu. Bagaimana warnanya jika sedang merona karena malu? Akankah ada lesung pipi ketika dia tersenyum? Selembut apa jika dikecup? Manis sekali. Dan bibir itu. Oh, bibir itu. Bagaimana rasanya jika menyentuh bibirnya sendiri? Suara seperti apa yang akan keluar dari sana ketika mengerang nikmat? Akankah mengucapkan nama nya dengan parau? Desahan nafasnya saat… Saat… Sasuke bahkan tak berani membayangkan lebih jauh. Perasaan menggelitik itu nyaris terlalu bersemangat. Serasa ingin berteriak di pikirannya.

'Aku menginginkanmu!'

"Maaf?" tanya Hinata tiba - tiba.

"Apa?" Sasuke lebih bingung lagi.

"Aku yakin kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu…" ucap Hinata heran.

Sasuke terdiam seketika.

Apa jeritan hatinya terucap sendiri tanpa sadar?

Astaga. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu terhadapnya. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Merasa bergairah kepada gadis yang baru saja ia temui? Apa kau sudah gila, Sasuke?

Sasuke langsung berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Jika kau perhatikan lebih lanjut, di bawah itu ada grafik dan table data pengeluaran yang dihabiskan oleh rumah sakit kalian."

Hinata menegang. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan grafik itu sebelumnya. Dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan nominal angka yang sangat besar di bagian pengeluaran. Kenapa ia bisa melewatkan hal sepenting ini?

"Dan untuk sekedar informasi, kegiatan kemanusiaan yang kalian lakukan dengan memberikan harga terjangkau bagi para kalangan bawah memang dermawan, tapi tanpa sumber keuangan yang dapat dipegang sebagai subsidi, bisa dijamin hanya dalam waktu satu atau dua tahun, rumah sakit yang kau bangga banggakan itu akan jatuh bangkrut dengan sendirinya. Dan akhirnya, kalian tak akan punya pilihan lain selain menjualnya, menggadaikan sebagian tanahnya, atau bahkan melelang keseluruhan bagian rumah sakit tersebut." Jelas Sasuke, ia bergerak membuka jas hitam formal nya, melemparkan jas itu di sandaran kursi, lalu menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Tiba tiba merasa panas, padahal ia sedang berada di ruangan ber-AC.

Sedangkan Hinata, yang mendengar fakta itu, langsung terdiam terpaku. Ia merasa terguncang. Penjelasan Sasuke tadi hanya akan terdengar sebagai omong kosong bodoh tak bermakna baginya jika saja ia tak memegang data berkas di tangannya sebagai bukti. Tapi dengan bukti konkret yang ada, penjelasan itu sama masuk akalnya bagaikan mitologi kuda Unicorn dan Pegasus. Aneh. Tapi dengan penjelasan yang meyakinkan, menjadi sedikit masuk akal.

"Seandainya saham kalian tak jatuh ketangan kami pun, tak lama lagi juga kalian harus merelakannya pergi untuk di klaim perusahaan lain, sebagai jaminan untuk pinjaman demi pinjaman yang kalian perlukan." Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya, dan melepaskan beberapa kancing di kerahnya. Benar benar merasa tak nyaman dengan rasa hangat yang dirasakannya. Panas dari dalam. Bukan faktor cuaca. "Inikah penjelasan yang kau inginkan?" Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hinata, dan melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Hinata kaget. Sangat terkejut. Ayahnya tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Kenapa? Kenapa tak pernah cerita kalau masalah keuangan mereka menjadi begitu pelik? Ayahnya orang baik. Dan karena kebaikannya itulah ia sering terlibat banyak masalah. Apa lagi sejak ibunya meninggal, ketabahan ayahnya itu seakan diuji lebih keras. Tapi masalah yang dihadapinya tak pernah serumit dan semelilit ini. Apa apaan ini?

"Eh, oi, kau masih sadar?" Sasuke melambaikan tangan di hadapan wajah Hinata yang mengeras, mencoba menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Terserah…" bisik Hinata parau.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Tiba tiba tatapan mata lavender itu menajam, tajam dan menusuk, dan tatapan itu langsung di tancapkan dengan pelototan ke mata Sasuke. Dengan alis bertautan karena emosi meledak ledak, Hinata menambahkan dengan tegas,

"Aku bilang terserah. Aku yang akan membereskan masalah keuangan itu. Sebagai anak sulungnya, aku bertanggung jawab penuh dan sadar betul akan hal itu. Jadi jika kau berbaik hati dan bersedia mengabulkan permintaan pembatalan kontrak, yang secara khilaf dan putus asa di setujui ayahku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih." Hinata lalu meletakkan map kuning itu kembali diatas meja, lalu segera berbalik, berniat keluar dari ruangan itu sesegera mungkin. "Aku rasa pembicaraan ini sudah final. Batalkan. Karena memang tak pernah ada perjanjian yang sah. Aku permisi-…"

"Apa kau sudah dengar kalau Hyuuga Hospital juga sudah terlalu banyak mengambil kredit karena kekurangan biaya untuk merawat para pasien secara gratis disana?" ucapan Sasuke yang tiba tiba membuat langkah Hinata berhenti. Sesuai keinginannya.

Berbalik, hanya sedikit, karena sama sekali tak berniat mendekati Sasuke, Hinata menggeram, "Apa maksudmu?"

'Ya, apa maksudmu, brengsek?' tanya Sasuke sendiri dalam hati.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit menegaskan banyaknya hutang yang kalian miliki sekarang, yang jumlahnya sama sekali tidak sedikit. Dan jika bukan karena perusahaann ku yang melunasinya, sudah pasti rumah sakit itu akan jatuh ketangan para kreditor yang ingin menagih uangnya kembali." Tambah Sasuke. Ia yakin sekali ucapannya kali ini seratus persen _bullshit_. Tapi, _hell_, masa bodoh.

Apa ini? Upaya pencegahan supaya Hinata tak keluar dari ruangannya terlalu cepat? Untuk apa dia menjelaskan ini? Yang diminta Hinata hanya pembatalan kontrak, 'kan? Itu tidak terlalu susah dilakukan. Mereka belum terlalu banyak berbisnis, hingga tak mungkin ada kerugian yang didapatkannya karena pelepasan saham ini. Seandainya ada pun, tidak akan terlalu besar. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tak bisa melakukannya? Tidak bisa? Atau… tidak mau?

"Kreditor-… Ooh, astaga! Tukang kredit? Apa apaan-…? Argh! Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" jerit Hinata frustasi. Akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Lututnya langsung terasa lemas. Dan nyaris jatuh berlutut di lantai, kalau bukan karena cengkramannya ke kursi tamu di dekatnya. Persetan dengan direktur itu. Ia mau menangis. Menangis sekencang kencangnya.

Melihat Hinata yang tiba tiba gontai, tentu saja Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Tapi ia melarang dirinya sendiri untuk mendekati Hinata. Dengan alasan yang masuk akal; Karena ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap gadis itu nanti kalau jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Apalagi kalau kulit mereka bersentuhan. Bisa habis Hinata dilahapnya nanti. Sialan. Dia dan pikiran mesumnya itu.

'Kendalikan hormonmu, sialan!'

Tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat Hinata sedih, hanya untuk mewujudkan godaan di pikirannya. Ia tak mau melihat gadis itu menangis. Ia tak _pernah_ mau melihat siapapun menangis. Ia hanya ingin menahan gadis itu sedikit lebih lama di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Memalukan memang, tapi rasa posesif nya tiba tiba muncul, dan secara mencengangkan, ia menikmatinya. Padahal ia baru kenal gadis ini sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tahu latar belakang nya pun tidak. Sejauh ini hanya informasi tentang nama dan pekerjaan gadis itu lah yang sampai di telinganya. Dan dia sudah berniat memonopoli? Gila.

Berniat memperbaiki keadaan, Sasuke menggaruk rambut jingkrak yang berdiri dibagian belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya,

"Oi, aku cuma bercanda." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Sepertinya sudah cukup menggoda Hinata, ia sudah keterlaluan.

Mendengar itu, Hinata yang matanya mulai basah karena hampir menangis, menoleh dengan gerakan lambat tapi sangar. Semacam gerakan _slow motion_ di film film horror. Nyaris.

"Apa _lagi_ maksudmu?" tanya Hinata. Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia tak pernah bisa memahami pemuda yang satu ini. Yang mana ucapannya yang serius, dan mana yang bercanda, sudah tak jelas lagi ditelinganya.

"Yeah, maksudku…" Sasuke jadi salah tingkah, yang sama sekali bukan karakternya. Tapi melihat mata Hinata yang basah, membangkitkan lagi fantasi nakal yang sebelumnya ada di pikirannya. Membuatnya jadi gugup. "Masalah hutang kredit itu, kurasa tak sampai sejauh itu. Ayahmu masih cukup pintar untuk tidak melakukannya, kau tahu." Jelasnya kemudian.

Mendengar itu, otomatis bahu Hinata yang mengang perlahan jadi santai. Ia akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lancar, karena sesak di dada nya berangsur menghilang. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya rileks. Ia menyadari satu hal yang mencegah pertahanan dirinya turun.

Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke selalu menjadikan hal ini lelucon hanya untuk menggodanya.

Seharusnya Hinata lega mendengarnya, tapi karena diucapkan dengan sangat angkuh, emosinya naik lagi. Air matanya malah semakin deras karena terlanjur mengalir. Tiba tiba ia berdiri tegak dan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah cepat.

PLAK!

Dan sebuah tamparan keras, kuat, dan penuh amarah, sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Kau dan humor brengsekmu! Pergilah ke neraka!" Seru Hinata, benar benar marah, bukan hanya marah, ia murka sekali sekarang.

Sebuah tamparan sama sekali tak cukup mewakili emosinya yang sudah nyaris menggila ini. Harusnya ia mengambil pisau bedah sangat tajam yang ada dirumah sakitnya. Mencabik cabik Sasuke jadi potongan. Dan melemparkannya ke kandang singa atau aligator. Sadis memang. Tapi seorang dokter anak yang penuh kesabaran seperti dia pun akan kehilangan pengendalian diri jika digoda dengan cara yang terlalu kurang ajar seperti ini.

Karena takut keinginannya itu akan terjadi, -oh, dia sangat serius ingin melakukannya-, jika terlalu lama berada di dekat Sasuke, Hinata langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan sebelum mendengar sepatah kata lagi dari mulut sialan pemuda itu.

Tapi terlambat, Sasuke memang tak ditakdirkan menjadi _gantleman_.

Tepat sebelum tangan Hinata meraih kenop pintu, suara berat dan parau Sasuke kembali terdengar. Hinata bahkan tak percaya bahwa nada bicara pria itu masih terdengar sesantai kakek tua di minggu pagi.

"Hey, mau membahas masalah ini lagi lain kali sambil minum kopi?"

Oh, sudah cukup, Sasuke! Cukup!

"Tidak! Bahkan dalam mimpimu sekalipun!"

Dan dengan satu hempasan kuat di pintu, sosok gadis cantik berambut indigo itu menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Kiba, rekan sesama dokter, yang menunggu Hinata di lobby lantai dasar ketika menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Langit sudah gelap. Tak ada yang menyangka pertemuan ini akan berlangsung lebih lama dari tiga puluh menit.

"Apa?" bentak Hinata emosi.

"Eh, apalagi? Kontraknya?" tanya Kiba, bingung akan reaksi Hinata yang meledak ledak. Tapi dengan cepat ia menyimpulkannya sendiri. "Aah, tidak berhasil ya?"  
Tebakan Kiba tepat sasaran, dan seakan langsung mengaktifkan tombol batas kesabaran yang sedari tadi ditahan Hinata.

Hinata bergidik dan dengan emosi menyeret Kiba keluar dari kantor berlantai dua puluh itu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia berkata.

"Dia adalah orang yang paling sombong, angkuh, tak tahu diri, bodoh, jelek, gila, bajingan kelas kakap, brengsek…"

Kiba menghela nafas, kalau Hinata sudah sengaja mengumpulkan segala umpatan yang diketahuinya untuk di serukan seperti ini, sudah pasti si Direktur yang baru saja di temuinya itu bukanlah orang yang baik ataupun menyenangkan.

Dan akhirnya, umpatan Hinata baru selesai ketika mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil Kiba yang terparkir tepat didepan kantor.

"… tidak waras, tak punya sopan santun dan sangat kurang ajar, yang pernah aku temui!"

Kiba hanya terkekeh geli, mencoba menyerap unsur humor dari situasi ini. "Wah, dia pasti orang yang menyebalkan, ya…?"

Dengan ekpresi _'are-you-kidding-me'_ yang entah dari mana dipelajarinya, Hinata mengiyakan dengan mantap.

"Sangat, SANGAT, menyebalkan!"

.

.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

.

.

"Halo, Papa, kau masih disana?"

Fugaku langsung menjawab dengan geraman, "Ya, dan jangan pernah berpikir mengelak dari pembicaraan. Siapa gadis itu tadi?"

Sasuke menyeringai, memainkan rahangnya yang sedikit kaku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di pipinya yang perih. Bekas tamparan keras yang didapatkannya tadi sebagai buah kekurang ajaran nya.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela disampingnya, mengamati mobil sedan kecil yang baru saja keluar ke jalan raya, bergabung dalam kemacetan ibu kota. Itu pasti mobil Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mengamati berkas berkas dalam map kuning yang ada di hadapannya. Memahami beberapa data menguntungkan yang dapat dimanfaatkannya. Lalu menyeringai.

"Dia solusi masalah kita." Jawab Sasuke, santai.

"Jelaskan jawabanmu itu, nak. Sudah cukup basa basinya!"

Sasuke masih merasakan sengatan panas di pipinya. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk melihat cermin. Ia hanya dapat menduga duga rupa pipinya sekarang. Mungkin warnanya sudah memerah, bahkan membiru. Entahlah. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Tenang saja, akan kuberi tahu detailnya nanti setelah aku yakin. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kupastikan untuk mengeksekusi rencana ini dengan sempurna." Sasuke kembali mengamati berkas berkas di hadapannya.

Fugaku menghela nafas, "Yah, terserah kau saja lah. Hanya jangan bertindak bodoh atau gegabah. Aku mendengar dengan jelas segala perseteruanmu dengan gadis itu tadi. Dan aku yakin, dia gadis yang keras kepala."

Sasuke mau tak mau terkekeh, "Kau tak akan pernah tau, Pak Tua…"

"Aku bilang terserah… Sudah, aku harus membujuk Mikoto untuk pulang dan, oh, berkat kau, bocah, sepertinya aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini." Fugaku dengan cepat mengakhiri percakapan.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar keluhan ayahnya, "Oke selamat malam Pa…"

Sasuke baru saja berniat memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Fugaku, ketika tiba tiba ia terpikirkan suatu. Dengan cepat ia memanggil ayahnya lagi sebelum Fugaku sempat menutup. "Dan satu lagi, Pa!"

"Apa?" tanya Fugaku tak sabar.

"Katakan pada Mama. Aku akan segera mengabulkan harapannya, dan menepati janjiku." Kata Sasuke, penuh percaya diri.

"Hah? Janji yang mana?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menyeringai dan perlahan lahan menutup teleponnya. Oh, ibunya pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kabar darinya.

_**~T.B.C~**_


End file.
